History Repeating Itself
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: The Opera Popular has been rebuilt. And is now haunted again, but by a new Phantom of the Opera. The daughter of Christine and Raoul is a singer at the Opera Popular. Will history repeat itself or will this new phantom find love at last? Under E/C.
1. Think of Me

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Phantom of the Opera fan fiction, so don't hate it. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or the songs. Just Aaron, Alex, Heather, James, Hank, Clara, Chase, and Kyle.**

**Summary: The Opera Popular has been rebuilt. And is now haunted again, but by a new Phantom of the Opera. The daughter of Christine and Raoul is a singer at the Opera Popular. Will history repeat itself with Alexandera and this new Phantom of the Opera, or will the Phantom find love at last?**

**Chapter 1: Think of Me**

Alex Daae and Heather Giry ran down the steps, late for the dress rehearsal of the opera that they were doing.

"Alex, Heather, thank you for joining us this morning dears," Megan Giry, the ballet instructor, said to them as they giggled.

"Sorry mom. We were people watching from the dormitories," Heather apologized as she and Alex stretched.

"Yes, well. People watch later dears." Meg shook her head as she saw herself and Christine Daae, Alex's mother, in her daughter and friend. Alex smiled as she stretched her legs good. Heather cringed as she heard Clara, the prima donna, sing a high note.

"God, she is just like her mother," Meg said as Alex covered an ear. Heather suddenly saw the backdrop fall down and screamed.

"Get this off me!" Clara shouted as the managers and maestro ran up on the stage to get the back drop off of her.

"Hank, get off your ass. Why did you drop this?" André demanded as the stage hand appeared above.

"Please sir, I was not at my post. I had to fix a pulley system. And there wasn't any one here when I got here," Hank called down as Meg appeared with a note in her hand.

"I have a note from the Opera Ghost, monsieur's." Meg handed the note to Firman and he opened it.

"'Monsieur's, I am tired of hearing that cow you call a star sing in my Opera house. Change the star, Or there will be more accidents to happen.'" Firman read the note as Clara cried to La Collata.

"Well, I will not be singing!" Clara screamed as Collata nodded her head in agreement.

"Well André, looks like we will be having to refund a full house," Firman said as he looked over at his partner.

"Alex could sing it." Meg came up to the men as she pulled Alex along with her. "She has been taking lessons, just like Christine."

"From who?" André questioned as Alex looked at him.

"I don't know his name." Alex watched the managers reactions as the maestro went back to the pit.

"Just let her sing. From the beginning Ally," the maestro called to her, using a nickname that he called her ever since she was a small child.

"_Think of me_

_ Think of me fondly,_

_ When we've said good-bye,_

_ Remember me, once in a while_

_ Please promise me you'll try._" Alex sang as her mother did, years before her. Everyone in the theater came towards the stage to hear the young Daae girl sing.

"_When you find, that once again you long_

_ To take your heart back and be free_

_ If you ever find a moment,_

_ Spare a thought for me._" Alex stepped forward as she sang, towards the crowd of people who were in the theater since she started singing. Ignoring the whispers, Alex continued the song.

"_We never said our love was evergreen_

_ Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_ But if you can still remember_

_ Stop and think of me._

_ Think of all the things_

_ We shared and seen_

_ Don't think about the way things_

_ Might have been,_

_Think of me, think of m__e waking,_

_ Silent__ and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_ To__ put you from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_ Look__ back on all those times,_

_ Think__ of the things we'll never do,_

_ T__here will never be a day,_

_ When I won't think of you . . ._" Alex sang out as people clapped. It was now night, and Alex was singing in Clara's place. People were whispering about how much better she was.

"_Flowers fade,_

_ The fruits of summer fade_

_ The have their seasons, so do we_

_ But please promise me, that sometimes_

_ You will think of me!_" Alex let her voice ring out as she glanced up at the ceiling and saw a figure move. The audience stood up clapping as Alex dipped down to thank them. Once the Opera was done, Alex let Meg lead her to Christine's old dressing room.

"You did very well, my dear. He is pleased with you," Meg told her as she handed her a red rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem.

"Who is he?" Alex asked, like usual. Meg just shook her head and headed to the door. There was a knock on the door as Meg neared it.

"Alex, Meg? It's me, James. Chase is here too." James' voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Come in," Alex called as she rolled her eyes at the fact that Chase was there.

"Ally, you sang like an angel tonight." James pulled his twin sister into a hug.

"Thank you, James. Chase, how are you?" Alex inquired, remembering that he was there as well.

"I'm doing well, Alex. Thank you." Chase nodded his head to her as he answered. "Come, I shall take you two to dinner."

"No, I can't." Alex watched as Chase glared at her. "I have a lesson tonight."

"You just got done doing an opera. Why would you have a lesson tonight?" Chase demanded as he continued to glare at Alex. Alex constantly turned him down when he wanted to court her.

"To go over my singing from tonight. I know that my teacher was here tonight. Also, to make sure that I take care of my voice." Alex glanced at James for some help as Chase continued to glare at her.

"Chase, she's right. Her teacher is very strict. He got mad at me once, because I came looking for her, forgetting that she had a lesson, and startled her while she was singing." James stepped in for his twin as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, but I shall be back with food for us to dine," Chase stated as Alex sighed. There was no way to stop Chase.

"Fine," Alex replied as she watched Chase disappear. Once he did, Alex sighed in relief and turned to her brother. "Thanks, James. I didn't think that he would take no for an answer."

"Your welcome, Ally, I shall see you later." James left, closing the door behind him, leaving Alex alone.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue it? Or should I not? Read and Review please. 'Til then.**


	2. Phantom of the Opera

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Phantom of the Opera fan fiction, so don't hate it. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or the songs. Just Aaron, Alex, Heather, James, Hank, Clara, Chase, and Kyle. If I did, then Eric and Christine would have ended up together and Raoul would be alone. Also anything **_**like this**_** is the Phantom singing (the new one u get to meet in this chapter****), and anything **_**like this**_** is the phantom and Alex singing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Phantom of the Opera**

Alex sighed as she changed out of her costume from performance into a simple dress.

_Why is it that Chase is being so stubborn? He made it clear when we were children that he didn't like me. _Alex thought as the lights went out suddenly. Alex took in a sharp breathe, knowing that something was up.

"Why must that boy be so stubborn?" A voice asked, startling Alex.

"I don't know master. May I please see your face?" Alex inquired, even though she knew that it would be denied like each time before.

"Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!" the voice called out as Alex spun around to face the mirror. Walking towards it, Alex saw a white mask covering up the right side of a boy's face. He looked to be about Alex's age.

"Alex, who is in there with you?" Chase's voice called out from the other side of the main door to the room.

"Come with me, my angel of music. That is, if you want to get away from that insolent fool," the masked-boy said as he held out his hand to Alex. Grasping the hand, Alex followed the boy through the mirror and down a passage way. Suddenly, Alex remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her, about the Phantom of the Opera Popular-who she regretted leaving. Alex started to sing the song, remembering how her mother described the time that she sang it.

"_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_." Alex sang as she was led down a staircase.

"_**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet**_." The boy sang back, noticing that Alex turned to glance behind her. "_**And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind**_."

Alex got into a boat at the edge of the lake that masked teen stopped at.

"_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_."

"_**It's me, they hear**_."

Both teenagers started singing together.

"_Your spirit and my voice in one combined_"

"_**My spirit and your voice in one combined**_"_  
_"_**The Phantom of the Opera is there**_"_**  
**_"_Inside my mind_"

"_**Inside your mind**_."

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera_!" Alex sang out. Soon Alex was stretching the 'A' and doing scales.

"_**Sing, my angel of music. Sing for me**_!" the boy sang out as well as the boat stopped at a small set of stairs that led up to a piano.

"You're the Phantom of the Opera!" Alex gasped as she suddenly realized what she had been singing with the masked teenager.

"Indeed I am," the boy replied as he held a hand out to help the girl out of the boat. Alex took his hand and stepped out of the boat.

"You're the one who dropped the background on to Clara," Alex stated, noticing that the Phantom didn't say anything. "Master?"

The Phantom was startled as to being called that by the teenage girl-who was just a few months younger than he- and answered her. "I did not. That was most likely my father's doing."

"Aaron…" an old man suddenly appeared next to the piano that was five feet from the two teens.

_Aaron is his name? That is a nice name…_Alex thought as the masked boy turned to look at the new comer.

"Father… You did it again. You promised that you would stop," Aaron said as he walked up to him and helped him sit down on the bench.

"I can't stand that child's singing. Sounds just like the diva from when I ran the opera house…" the elderly man said as Alex giggled a little. "Who are you? And what do you find so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Alex replied before continuing. "I'm Alex Daae, and I just found it funny that you think that Clara sounds like her mother, La Collata."

"Oh, is that so…you said that you were Alex Daae, are you at all related to Christine Daae?" the old man looked at Alex as she nodded.

"Yes, she is my mother. My father is Raoul de Changy. But, I have my mother's maiden name since she regrets marrying my father."

"Ah, I feel sorry for you, child. Having that insolent fool for a father is terrible. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have two brothers. One, two years older than me, and a twin."

"Ah, are they both Daae as well?"

"No, just my twin and I. Kyle actually has de Changy as his last name. Mom said that she regrets leaving the man who taught her how to sing…" Alex trailed off as she started to realize that she was remembering her mother more than normal.

"Alex?" Aaron asked, having been silent as his father talked with her.

"I'm okay. I'm just remembering my mom more than normal today…" Alex trailed off again as the elderly man got up and walked over to her.

"I taught your mother. I am glad to see that she was happy, and still remembered me. I'm sorry for your loss of her as well." The elderly man said as he walked away from Alex and Aaron.

"Thank you, Erik." Alex watched as he stopped, nodded his head, and continued on.

"I should take you back, before those fools that run my opera house decide to come looking for you." Aaron led Alex back to the boat and took her back to her room.

"Please, may I call you Aaron?" Alex inquired suddenly as she went back through the mirror to her room.

"Only when we are alone. Otherwise, I am known as the Phantom. Megan Giry knows my name, as well as how to get down to my lair. Go to her if you need to. I will be seeing you later, Alex." Aaron placed a small, yet caring, kiss on Alex's hand before the mirror closed and the two teens were left with their emotions.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? And also you have my humblest apology for taking so long to update, my dear readers. Anywho, what do you think will happen? Will Aaron and Alex have a flame consume them, or will it dye out and will Alex end up with that insolent fool Chase? Read and Review please.**


	3. Clara's Wrath

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Phantom of the Opera fan fiction, so don't hate it. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or the songs. Just Aaron, Alex, Heather, James, Hank, Clara, Chase, and Kyle. If I did, then Eric and Christine would have ended up together and Raoul would be alone. Thanks to nannyandpotocrazy for the review. I plan to keep this story going. Also anything in **_**bold italics **_**is Aaron singing and anything in **_**bold italics underlined**_** is when Alex and Aaron sing together just regular **_**italics **_**is Alex singing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Clara's Wrath**

Alex sat down on the bed in the room and stared at the mirror/door that led to the catacombs of the opera house.

_Mom went through that same mirror once too…_Alex thought as she thought back on what her mother had told her. Alex's thoughts were jolted though when Clara barged into the room.

"You! How DARE YOU!" Clara screams as Alex stands up and stares at the screaming girl in front of her.

"I beg your pardon? What on earth did I do to you?" Alex questioned as Clara huffed and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Do not tell me that this letter is not from you!" Clara threw a piece of paper at Clara as James entered the room.

"I have no clue on what you are talking about Clara. This handwriting is not mine. Hello James," Alex said to her twin as she looked from the note in her hand, to Clara, to land on James as he entered.

"Hello. Am I missing something?" James asked as he looked between Clara and Alex.

"Apparently the Opera Ghost has left Clara a note, and she believes that it is from me. Take a look for yourself. You know my handwriting better than most." Alex handed the note to James, who quickly read it.

"Clara, Alex didn't write this note. Her 's' is completely different from this one, not to mention that she has a rather funny way of doing her capital 'a'." James handed the note back to Alex, who took it and gave it back to Clara. Clara stormed out of the room, calling for her mother. Alex sighed before shaking her head.

"Thanks, James. Now, excuse me. I need to find Aunt Meg." Alex left her room and headed towards the stage. Alex heard Meg counting as she neared the stage.

"Madame Giry! Can I ask a favor of you quickly?" Meg heard as she stopped her dancers. Looking down, Meg saw Alex and nodded her head.

"Five minutes girls." Meg got off the stage and followed Alex as she walked away. "Ally? What do you need girl?"

"I need to get into the catacombs. I know about the Phantom and his father. I know that you know how to get down there," Alex said as she explained the situation that she had this morning.

"Alright, but I will only go so far." Meg led Alex towards an entrance that only few knew about. Once Meg led Alex as far as she would go, Alex thanked her and continued on. Alex soon knew that if she didn't sing to announce that she was coming, Aaron or Erik would probably attack her.

"_Think of me._

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said good-bye_." Alex sang as she heard foot-steps coming towards her.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Aaron asked as he saw her.

"Aaron, did you or your father write a note to Clara? She claims that it's me." Alex explained as she followed Aaron down the stairs and towards a boat.

"I didn't. But my father most likely did. He has a thing for doing that." Aaron helped Alex into the boat, before getting in as well and steering it towards the other side of the underground lake.

"That doesn't help." Alex said as she looked around. Alex saw Erik at the piano, before hearing the chords of it.

"Dad! You wrote that note to the prima donna Clara, even when I told you not to. Why?" Aaron demanded as he helped Alex out of the boat as they reached the shore.

"I have no clue on what you mean. Hello again, Alex," Erik greeted her as she walked up the stairs. Alex smiled her hello.

"Liar, dad you did, didn't you!" Aaron shouted as he rubbed his head in irritation. Erik got up from the piano and led Aaron away from Alex, so that she didn't have to hear them argue. Alex went up to the piano and sat down.

_I think I remember how to play._ Alex thought as she started to press the keys. Sound came as Alex played, and soon she started singing. "_Angel of Music,_

_Guide and Guardian_

_Grant to me your  
glory._

Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel..." Alex finished singing, not noticing that Aaron and Erik had stopped arguing having heard her start to sing.

"_**I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...**_" Aaron sang as he sat down next to Alex.

"That was beautiful." Erik spoke up, startling Alex.

"Thank you," Alex replied as Aaron stood up. Aaron held his hand out to Alex and helped her up.

"I should take you back, so that you are not late. And so that Meg doesn't get in trouble." Aaron led Alex away. Alex and Aaron went back the way that Alex came down, seeing Meg where she last left Alex.

"Aaron. Did you write the note? Clara has been freaking out for the first five minutes of practice. André had to cancel the rest of practice for the day, just to try and calm Clara down," Meg explained as Aaron and Alex smiled.

"No, Madame Giry. I didn't write the note. That would be my father's doing. He doesn't like her. Excuse me Madame, Alex. I must return to him before he does something else foolish." Aaron bowed to them before turning and disappearing back into the catacombs. Alex and Meg watched him before turning to each other.

"Well, at least he and Erik are gentlemen to you, Alex. Your mother, god rest her musical soul, would have my head when I pass on if anything bad happened to you." Meg sighed as Alex smiled and giggled.

"Maybe, but Mama, god rest her soul, would haunt Erik's dreams and Aaron's if they did anything to me." Alex smiled as Meg started to giggle as well.

"Very true. Now, dear, let's go to the stage and practice a song. I know that you love to sing. So sing me a song." Meg led Alex to the stage as she sat in the audience seats.

"What should I sing?" Alex asked as she looked at the dance instructor.

"Whatever you want," Meg replied as she looked back at the young woman. Alex thought hard about what song to sing.

"_Angel of Music_

_Guide and Guardian_

_Grant to me your  
glory._

Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel..." Alex stopped singing and waited for Meg's approval.

"That was really good," Meg said as she watched the teen girl smile brightly. "You can go."

"Thanks Auntie Meg," Alex replied before she walked to her room. When she got there, Alex saw that Clara had destroyed it, writing on the mirror to feel her wrath.

_Great, just when I thought that things were going to get better._ Alex thought as she started to pick up things, not noticing that Aaron had arrived from behind the mirror.

"Alex? What happened here?" Aaron questioned, startling the young singer. "Sorry."

"Clara," Alex replied as she spun around to face the young 'phantom. Aaron nodded his head and started to help Alex pick everything up.

"She sure did a mess," Aaron commented as he picked up a rose that on the ground.

"Yes she did. Thanks for helping me, Aaron," Alex replied as she picked up the pieces of a broken vase. Aaron nodded his head as he picked up some pieces of a perfume bottle. Soon the teens were done and sitting on Alex's couch talking and laughing.

"God, I haven't laughed this much in a long time." Aaron stretched his arms out in front of him. Alex smiled at this and nodded her head in agreement.

"Aaron, may I please see what's under your mask?" Alex asked, wondering on what Aaron would say. Aaron sighed before replying.

"Alex, you may. But, please don't scream at what you see," Aaron requested as Alex's hand moved up under Aaron's mask at his cheek.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did the cliffy intrigue you? Did it make you want to read more? If so then, please review. Those make me smile and keep writing. So Alex has Aaron's permission to see what he hides under his mask. Will she scream or not? Stay tuned to find out. Read and Review please.**


	4. What's Underneath the Mask

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Phantom of the Opera fan fiction, so don't hate it. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or the songs. Just Aaron, Alex, Heather, James, Hank, Clara, Chase, and Kyle. If I did, then Eric and Christine would have ended up together and Raoul would be alone. Thanks to blood-of-silver for the review. It made me smile and laugh. I had to read it out loud to my grandparents too, they found it funny as well. Also anything in **_**bold italics **_**is Aaron singing and anything in **_**bold italics underlined**_** is when Alex and Aaron sing together just regular **_**italics **_**is Alex singing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: What's Underneath the Mask**

Alex nodded her head before removing the mask completely. Underneath the mask was skin marred with scars from a fire. Alex gasped as she looked at Aaron with sorry in her eyes.

"Aaron, how did this happen?" Alex asked as she let her hands run over the scars slowly.

"A fire. Erik isn't my true father. My true parents died in a fire that caused my skin to form like this. After the fire, no one would take pity on me and take me in, just because of my face. I had no one until my dad took me in, say in he knew what it felt like to be shunned from the world."[1] Aaron closed his eyes as Alex continued to run her hands over the scars.

"I'm sorry. You probably felt a great deal of pain, and I just brought back those painful memories that were probably locked away…" Alex trailed off as she let her hands drop to her lap, still holding Aaron's mask.

"It's fine. I'm happy that you didn't scream." Aaron turned to look at Alex, the light hitting the scars; making them look like they multiplied.

"Why should I? It's not your fault that you have those scars. And you had asked me not to scream." Alex handed Aaron back his mask before turning to look at the mirror. "My mom said that when she met your father, she was afraid of him, and yet not afraid."

"He can be scary at times." Aaron chuckled as he replaced his mask. Aaron stood up and turned to face Alex. "I must leave. I will be watching over you." Aaron bowed to Alex and raised her hand to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss there, Aaron released her hand and left. Alex held her hand close to chest as she stared at the place that Aaron had just stood.

"So, that is you teacher?" James inquired as he sat down next to Alex, causing her to jump.

"James! How long have you been here?" Alex questioned as she turned to look at her twin.

"Ever since you removed Aaron's mask. It is Aaron, correct?" James glanced at the area where the 'phantom' had just stood before turning back to his sister.

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone what you just saw, James." Alex watched as James stood up. James turned around and pulled Alex up as well before turning back to the mirror.

"I won't. But I do want to meet him." James let Alex open the mirror and followed her inside.

"_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind._" Alex sang as she heard footsteps come running towards her and James.

"Alex? What is it? Who is this?" Aaron demanded as he stopped in front of his, dare he think it, crush and singer and a man who looked somewhat like her.

"This is my twin brother James, he wanted to meet you. He saw and heard everything," Alex replied as James bowed to Aaron.

"I have been watching the two of you since she removed your mask." James watched, warily, as Aaron slowly relaxed his stance. "I won't tell your secret. All that I ask is that you protect my sister."

"I can do that." Aaron nodded his head as James smiled.

"I think that we will get along nicely. James Daae," James said as he held out his hand.

"Aaron, and I think that we will. It will be nice to have another friend." Aaron smiled as he shook James' hand. "Come, I should lead you back so that you can sleep. Knowing those fools who try to run my opera house, rehearsal will not be canceled tomorrow."

"True. Unless your father can get Clara upset again." Alex smiled as Aaron took her hand and led her up the stairs with James following behind.

"That isn't going to happen. I had to threaten to burn his music that he had written lately if he did anything like that again soon." Aaron growled as Alex giggled.

"Aaron, you really are something." James laughed as the three teens stepped into Alex's room once more.

"I know. I shall see you later." Aaron once again placed a small kiss on Alex's hand before leaving the Daae twins alone.

"I like him. I approve." James joked as Alex whirled around and slapped him in the shoulder.

"Hush up. Although, I must say, that did go better than I thought." Alex said as she sat down on her bed.

" True. I'll see you in the morning sis." James smiled as Alex yawned in reply and waved. James left the room and walked down the hall, not noticing that he was being followed.

**A/N: So who's following James? Guess correctly and you win the chance to pick a song that will be used in the next chapter. So what did you think? Aaron and James met, and got along nicely. [1] If you want a visual, think of what the phantom looks like in the 2004 movie, with Gerard Butler. Google it if you must. Do you think that the love between Alex and Aaron will blossom more next chapter? Review and find out. Until then.**


End file.
